It's Really You
by themistrollsin
Summary: Matt's been kidnapped, but he has a surprise coming. AU Pirate. SLASH!


Matt jumps back from the bars when a bottle is thrown his way. He had managed to get out of the way before being hit by any of the glass or its contents. He leans against the boat wall as he watches two men come into view. He wrinkles his nose when they start taunting him once again. How did he get himself in this position? In his entire life, Matt had never let himself get caught like this.

"Captain's on his way, boy," the larger man says with a chortle. "Be on your best behavior if you don't want Severide to hurt you." They hit the bars as they walk out once again.

Matt growls before sitting down on the floor. This can't be happening. He's too good for this. He's too smart for this. Obviously he was wrong though, because here he is. He bangs his head on the wall a few times. He needs to get out of here and quickly. He looks up when he sees someone stop outside of the cell.

"You must be the prisoner," the man says.

Matt snorts. "You're brilliant."

"What's your name?"

Matt frowns at that. "Does it matter? You're going to kill me anyways."

"Says who?" The man opens the door and steps in. "Stand up."

Matt stands up and is immediately pushed into the wall hard. The man… Captain Severide puts his hands on the wall on either side of Matt's shoulders.

"I ask you again, what is your name?"

"Casey," Matt mutters. "Matt Casey."

"Mmm… Seems my hands finally did something correct. Come with me, Matt Casey."

"Excuse me?"

"I said come with me. And don't try running."

Matt frowns as he follows the man. He isn't sure what to expect, but it can't be too bad, right? If it were bad, Severide would have done more than just tell him to follow. He steps into a room behind Severide.

"Those two hands aren't the smartest on board. But they do have their good qualities. However, they didn't do exactly what they were supposed to do with you. They at least got the right person this time."

Matt frowns once again. "Right person?"

Severide laughs softly as he turns to look at Matt. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"Remember you? Should I?"

"It's been a long time, so I figured it would be a bit of a long shot. However, I do always get what I want." Severide approaches Matt. "And right now what I want is standing right in front of me."

Matt takes a step back. "Who are you?"

"Kelly Severide."

Matt's eyes widen. Kelly Severide? It can't be; it isn't possible. "No, you can't be."

"Why can't I be?"

"You're… he's dead. I saw him get killed." Matt shakes his head before finally looking at the man before him. Those eyes… he knows those eyes.

"You saw me go down. I didn't die. I was close, but I'm very much alive. You know it's me, Matt. I saw it just now when you looked me in the eye." Kelly steps forward. "I am Kelly Severide."

Matt licks his lips nervously as he continues to watch Kelly. "But…" He steps closer to the other man. Reaching up, he trails his fingertips down Kelly's cheek. That's when he knows it's really Kelly. The spark that flows through him is just like he felt all those years ago. "Kelly…"

Kelly nods. "It's me, Matt."

"But… how?"

"The captain of Neptune's Cry found me and his crew nursed me back to health. I spent years on Neptune's Cry before he gave it up."

"Why didn't you come back?"

"I wouldn't have been accepted and you know it. Especially if they found out Captain Voight is the one who saved me."

"You could've sent for me."

"I started the moment I got my own ship, Matt."

"This is your ship?"

Kelly nods and gestures around them. "Welcome aboard Banshee."

"You're a… pirate?"

"Well, I would like to consider myself a masterful skills man, but yes." Kelly shrugs. "I did what I had to do to survive."

"And what about me?"

"I never stopped thing about you. I never stopped looking for you. Sightings upon sightings and I finally have you here with me."

"You expect me to stay?"

"I don't expect anything more than you promising to think about it. Unless there's someone you go home to every night."

Matt shakes his head. "After you died… or didn't die… I vowed to never love again. It hurt too much to see you leave."

Kelly nods. "I'm sorry, Matt."

"What happens now?"

"Whatever you want to happen." Kelly gestures around them again. "This could be yours too."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." Kelly approaches him once again. "Matt…"

"You can't leave me like that again, Kelly. I can't take another heartbreak."

"We're in this together."

Matt throws his arms around Kelly's neck. "I can't believe it's really you."

 **The End**


End file.
